


Picnic

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Samuel is worried about disappointing his date.





	

She wasn’t going to lie, Y/N was a bit hesitant to go on this date with Samuel. It certainly wasn’t anything that about him, it was the fact that he had kept the plans of their lunch date a secret. He had kissed her cheek before blushing and saying “Just let me plan this. I want to make an amazing date for you. Please?”

How was she supposed to say no to that? He looked like a hopeful puppy, and there was no way she didn’t trust him. He had looked so proud and relieved when she had agreed, but she couldn’t stop hew thoughts from wondering what he had planned for them.

Here she was, getting ready to go out and “dressed casually”, as per Seabury’s recommendation. Exactly 4 minutes before 12, there was a knock at the door, revealing a blushing and pleased Samuel. Before Y/N could say as much as a ‘hello’ he pulled her arm through the doorway and beamed as he began walking down the street.

“I hope you enjoy the afternoon that I have planned!” He was just so giddy that Y/N couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. He lead her through a small park, not answering her questions with real answers. He just squeezed her hand in reassurance, a silent plea of _trust me_.

He pushed a few branches away with his free hand, opening a small pathway, gesturing to it and politely saying “Ladies first” in a small voice. It wasn’t five feet of pathway before Y/N saw the clearing. There was a blanket set up with a sturdy picnic basket set up in a corner.

Samuel looked nervous, trying to hide his glances at Y/N to see if she was happy with his idea. _She was smiling! That was good, right? Yes, smiling was good._

“I love it! Thank you, Samuel. Yes, I can tell you’re apprehensive. I know you.”

The couple sat for hours, chatting and munching idly on the food that he had packed. They had long since forgotten about social activities and times to be home, all that mattered was them. A small drop of water made it’s way through the air and onto the blanket, triggering other water droplets to do the same.

Before they knew what was happening, it was a downpour. Samuel started to panic, worried that the date was ruined… before he saw Y/N’s face. Her head was tilted upward and she had the biggest grin on her face. Laughing, she made her way over to him.

“Samuel, don’t worry. You aren’t disappointing me. Everything was perfect.”


End file.
